superando mi timidez, aioros de sagitario
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ser tímido es una carga espantosa, si cuando vez, a la chica que te gusta, te vuelves todo un manojo de nervios y si de paso, tu rival es un príncipe en todo el sentido de la palabra, aioros de sagitario ¿podrá sacar a su príncipe extrovertido de una buena vez? o ¿estará condenado a perderla por segunda vez y seguir en la zona de amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Ando con mi musa saint seya a millón, jejejeje es por eso, que les presento ¡este otro proyecto!

Si, si, si, mi imaginación es muy activa y le gusta hacer, mucho ejercicio jejejeje ¡espero les guste!

En un principio, está planeado ser de 12 capítulos y 3 caballeros mas, con ese tópico, superando mi timidez, espero que las divierta.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy dolores de cabeza a los santos de Athena y marinas de Poseidón.

Superando mi timidez, caso: Aioros de Sagitario.

Flores y chocolates, consejero: Mu de Aries.

Hola ¿hola?¿hay alguien allí? ¡que bien!¡hola! soy Aioros, caballero dorado de Sagitario ¡es un gusto volvernos a ver! ya nos conocimos en el fic de los gemelos locos, si, me refiero a los de Acuario y hoy, les traigo otra historia, mía, donde yo soy el protagonista principal.

Verán…todo comenzó hace años, me gustaba una chica, llamada Giselle, y nunca he podido decirle nada, después de la pelea en la que regresó, que ganamos, por cierto, nos encontramos en un periodo de paz, muy acogedor ¡esperando otro dios que ataque! Bueno, eso estamos esperando y la verdad, es que: nunca pude hablarle de lo que sentía, siempre me ruborizaba y desviaba el tema y cuando tenía 11 ¡que por fin me iba a declarar! Ya se me había adelantado alguien, Kanon se me adelantó.

Por razones que ya me imagino deben saber, Kanon está felizmente separado de Giselle, y yo, Aioros de Sagitario ¡tengo mi oportunidad de conquistarla!¡al fin! Pero…tengo otro problema, un problema que ahora utiliza una armadura azul, es rubio, con cabello por los hombros, ojos grises y un acento muy marcado ¿el nombre de mi problema? Dimitri Romanof, resulta ¡que el también está enamorado de mi Giselle! Y esta vez, no puedo permitir que Dimitri me gane, ya lo hizo Kanon, pero no, Dimitri.

Estoy sentado en uno de los bosques del santuario, frente a un manantial, tomo un poco de agua y me la arrojo en el rostro, es tan, bueno tan incómodo estar rodeado de parejas como: Kanon y Daina, Julián y Shaina, mi diosa y el pony alado, Milo y Margareth, mi hermano y mi cuñada, oh ¡que incómodo! Pero planeo unirme al feliz grupo de los novios, y salir del feliz grupo de los solteros, como no puede ser de otra forma, voy a preguntarle a alguien, que de seguro puede ayudarme y no ¡mi primera opción no es Milo!.

Bien, estoy en casa de Aries, Mu, muy amablemente me ha ofrecido te, se lo he denegado, porque francamente tengo mucho calor y me apetece algo mas…frío, así que: terminamos tomando una limonada helada con galletas, el me mira, sus intensos ojos azules chocan con los míos.

-Mu, debo hacerte una pregunta. Digo, el asiente –adelante Aioros, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Me ruborizo un poco.

- ¿Cómo conquistas a una chica? Escupo por fin, Mu abre mucho los ojos y deja caer, su vaso vacío que se quiebra –he ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mi? Pregunta a su vez, yo estoy rojo, igual que el.

-porque no tengo a mas nadie que preguntarle. Digo ruborizado –Saga te puede responder. Dice del mismo color que yo.

-no, no puede, el también es 0km, igual que tu, igual que Camus, igual que yo. Mu asiente.

-bien, pregúntale a Camus. Dice, bufo –siempre está con Milo, se reirá de mi, además, planeé comenzar por signo y tu, eres el primero. Mu traga saliva.

- ¿no podrías comenzar con Afrodita? Pregunta, niego –bu, bueno, y, yo creo, qu, que, pa, para conquistar a una chica, hay, que, que darle regalos. Asiento.

-si, ya se, flores, chocolates, corazones, otras cosas. Mu asiente –si lo sabes. Me tapo el rostro.

-no se como llegar y dárselo. Digo, el asiente.

- ¿es para Giselle? Pregunta, asiento –bueno, lo que debes hacer es… comienza a ilustrarme, asiento agradecido.

- ¡muchas gracias Mu! Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, lo ayudo a recoger los vidrios y voy directo hacia Piscis.

Observo mi imagen en el espejo, estoy aquí por el momento, igual que Giselle, igual que los demás, exceptuando a Mauricio, quien cuida de la pequeña Shaina Mu, ella llegará esta noche, y esta precisa noche, comenza´re mi plan de conquista de mi gran amor, cuando Giselle se hizo novia de Kanon, tuve que desistir porque las novias, no pueden ir por encima de los amigos, pero ahora, que Kanon está felizmente alejado de Giselle, bueno, tengo mi oportunidad y no dejaré que ese amigo mío, el tímido, me arruine las cosas, esta noche, invitaré a cenar a mi amada, he convencido a Titis para que cuide a Shiohko esta noche mientras yo, hago mi jugada final.

Estoy en la parte pública de la casa de Piscis como quien dice, Máscara de la muerte está allí y no quiero, que se burle de mi, Afrodita sale con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, con rosas blancas, sonríe.

-esto es lo que necesitas, para hacer que tu chica se sienta dichosa, recuerda entregarle todo así, tal cual y por Athena Aioros, no te enredes al hablar. Asiento enérgicamente.

-guárdame el secreto Dita. El asiente –seguro amigo, anda, anda. Dice, corro hacia el portal marino y entro, realmente, la vista marina es preciosa, valdría la pena pasar tiempo aquí, llego al pilar, donde vive mi Giselle, con su alumno Crisna, entro y la encuentro con un lindo vestido de casa ¡que bella se ve! Trago saliva.

-hola Gissy. Saludo, ella se da la vuelta - ¡Aioros!¡que bueno verte! Dice, sonrío.

-l, lo mis, mismo digo. Digo un poco rojo, ella sonríe - ¿Por qué estás rojo?¿tienes fiebre? Niego enérgicamente.

-es por, tu, tu belleza…te traje estas flores y estos chocolates… al darle las flores, se me caen los chocolates, los recojo con pena, ella sonríe mientras se los doy.

-gracias Aioros, es un detalle muy lindo ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunta, sonrío –soy tu mejor amigo Gissy, obvio que tenía que saberlo. Ella ríe, huele sus flores con los ojos cerrados y yo, me deleito mirándola, es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, de repente, un olor varonil llega a mi nariz y veo, mi peor problema a la puerta, mi ruso rival.

-hola hermosa Giselle. Por Athena, que ¡que ramo de flores tan grande! Ella sonríe.

-Dimitri ¿Qué significa esto? Pregunta alagada, el sonríe de medio lado.

-una rosa, para otra rosa querida mía. Ella coloca mi ramo de rosas, que al lado de ese suculento ejemplar parece raquítico, en agua y toma el espléndido ramo que Dimitri le ha traído, es un conquistador como Milo ¡seguro que algo ha aprendido! Deberé tragarme mi orgullo y consultar al escorpión dorado.

-gracias Dimi, vaya ¿Qué es esto? Una bailarina de porcelana ¿Cómo? El se acerca a ella, yo estoy plantado en el suelo.

-eres una chica tan coqueta, que como no imaginar que te gusten estas bellezas, tengo una reserva para cenar tu y yo, y unos boletos al ballet ruso ¿gustas ir? Di que no, di que no, di que no, que quieres ver una película conmigo… oh no, esa cara de alago total.

- ¿boletos para el ballet ruso? ¡desde luego! Auch, esto me acaba de dar en el orgullo, ella coloca con igual de cuidado las flores del asqueroso príncipe ruso en el jarrón y sonríe.

- ¿no vienes Aioros? Niego –no Gissy, recordé…que debo, ayudar a Seya…en un proyecto de su universidad, sacarle fotos a la colección de Dita, ayudar a diseccionar con Máscara. Ella ríe.

-pero si no te gusta la disección. Asiento –así es, pero perdí una apuesta. Sonrío.

-un placer haberte visto Gissy. Digo mientras huyo como un cobarde.

¡maldición!¡maldición!¡Hades!¡llévame! soy capaz de enfrentarme ante el panteón egipcio en su totalidad, soy capaz de desafiar al dios de la guerra brutal, soy capaz de volver del infierno una y otra vez por mi señora y heme aquí ¡asustado por una mujer con la que no peleo! Me siento en las escaleras de Aries, Kiki de Altar, pasa a mi lado feliz, me coloco las manos en el rostro, Mu llega.

¿y? pregunta mal. Respondo, alzo el rostro para ver sus puntos…her…cejas alzadas.

¡te trabaste? Pregunta, niego –no, en lo absoluto…o por lo menos, no demasiado, no como Kanon cuando se trabó al conocer a Daina. Respondo.

¿entonces? Pregunta mas inquieto –un príncipe ruso, con un ramo de rosas rojas con rosadas, una bailarina de porcelana y boletos para el ballet mas una estúpida cena romántica. Mu deja escapar una risita.

-déjame ver esto ¿no tenías plan B? niego.

El plan B, se lo dejé a ella, ya sabes, veríamos una película, quizás…hubiera podido…besarla ¡pero esa asquerosa bestia mutada! Mu suspira.

Deberás planear otra cosa. Asiento –si, la próxima semana, la llevaré a bailar. Mu deja escapar una risita.

-Aioros, si te vuelves un 8 hablando con ella, no me imagino bailando. Me incorporo enseguida.

Iré a pedirle ayuda a Aldebarán. Digo mientras corro hacia la casa de Tauro seguido por un curioso Mu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan ustedes ¡otro suplicio de Aioros!

Espero el capi les guste, el hecho de que sea tímido, no quiere decir que sea tonto y mucho menos, es un rival de considerar para Dimitri pero ¡cada uno tiene sus ases bajo la manga!

¡muchas gracias!¡por los primeros reviews!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, nos hago disfrutar a costillas del pobre y tímido Aioros.

Bailes y vueltas, consejero: Aldebarán de Tauro.

Al entrar a la parte privada de la sala, escucho un comentarista deportivo ¡espectros! Con mi depresión, había olvidado que era el partido Grecia-Brasil, entro a la sala, están sentados: Aldebarán, Saga, Milo, Máscara y Camus, Shura debe estar en la cocina buscando botana, la idea de que todos ellos se burlen de mi, me deja frío, mi hermano Aioria sale desde el baño y me ve, cuando me dispongo a huir por la derecha.

-ven hermano, siéntate, va por finalizar el primer tiempo. Me acerco y me siento al lado de Aioria, Mu entra y se sienta a mi lado, tomo doritos y un vaso de coka cola, veo el juego, donde Brasil, nos va superando 1 a 0, sus defensas realmente son buenos, el árbitro da el pitido de fin de tiempo y todos aplauden.

-fue un muy buen primer tiempo. Dijo Shura –así es. Dijo Saga - ¡vamos ganando!¡prepárense para lavar mi ropa!¡y hacer mis guardias! Máscara bufa.

-no tan rápido toro glotón ¡aún falta el segundo tiempo! Alde se ríe, con esa risa atronadora, todos le ponemos mala cara - ¡en futbol Brasil es el mejor! Saga bufa.

-cállate ya Alde. Dice mientras lo mira, me acerco a Alde - ¿puedo hablar contigo? Le susurro al oído, el alza sus cejas.

-dime Aioros ¿en que puedo servirte? A pesar de Mu hablar con Saga, Shura con Aioria y Máscara con Milo, se que todos tienen el oído atento a cada palabra que salga de mis labios, percatándome de ello, halé a Alde hacia afuera, quien se dejó guiar.

-dima Aioros ¿en que puedo servirte? Trago saliva, solo tengo 30 minutos antes del segundo tiempo, abro y cierro la boca, Alde espera con paciencia, vuelvo a intentarlo y finalmente digo:

-necesitoquemeayudesapoderhablarybailarconGiselleparapoderconquistarlayganarsuamor. Alde alzó las cejas, colocó su dedo meñique en el oído y lo limpió, trago saliva mientras el repite el proceso con el derecho, me mira.

-disculpa Aioros ¿puedes hablar un poco mas despacio? No entendí lo que dijiste. Asiento y abro la boca, la voz de Shura resuena por toda el área pública.

- ¡Aldebarán!¡falta poco para tu humillación! El vozarrón de Alde me deja sordo - ¡dame un momento! Exclama a todo pulmón mientras concentra sus ojos negros en mi.

-necesito que me ayudes a poder hablar y bailar con Giselle para poder conquistarla y ganar su amor. El asiente.

-eres capaz de hablar con ella. Dice por fin, asiento.

-conversaciones normales, mundanas, pero a la hora de querer hablarle de mis sentimientos o algún piropo, yo…me trabo todo y tar, tar, tar, tar tamudeo co, co, co, como un loc, loc, loc, loco. El asiente.

-se nota, pero no te pasa cuando hablas con chicas. Asiento - ¡no con alguna chica que no me llama la atención! Pero con ella ¡me pasa cuando del aspecto mundano pasa al romántico! Alde sonríe.

-no eres malo en el baile. Sonrío –temo paralizarme si bailo con ella, Alde, te lo suplico, por Athena, ayúdame. Las voces de los muchachos se escuchan adentro.

- ¡Aldebarán! El me mira - ¿podemos hablar después del partido? Asiento y entramos, vimos el partido, donde como Alde esperaba, Brasil le ganó a Grecia, para desgracia de todos los que apostaron por el resultado contrario.

-bien Aioros, pensé mientras cobraba el dinero de la apuesta, que podemos hacer algo en la academia donde doy clases, tengo una clase de puras rubias, se parecen bastante a ella,podrías practicar allí, hacer un esquema de acción y planificar piropos, me parece que es lo mejor, mañana la llamas y le pides salir ¿de acuerdo? Sonrío –si Alde ¡muchas gracias! Exclamo mientras lo abrazo.

- ¿Cómo podré pagarte? El sonríe –mmm, Dita me dijo, que le dijo Máscara, que vas a hacer un calendario de unas bailarinas de samba y que vas a hacer un catálogo de bailarinas de danza árabe. Asiento.

-así es. Digo por fin - ¡quiero la primera copia! Exclama feliz, sonrío.

-cuenta con ello, mi estimado amigo. Digo mientras seguimos la conversación.

Melevanto muy temprano al día siguiente, tras desayunar en casa de Milo, llego a mi propia casa y descuelgo el teléfono, marco el número del santuario de Poseidón, me lleva a un agradable sonido de mar y la voz que reconozco como la de la señorita Anfitrite dice:

-bienvenido al sistema interno del santuario de Poseidón, si quiere hablar con las marinas marque 1, con la sacerdotisa marque 2, con el emperador marque 3, con las nereidas marque 4, con los soldados razos marque 5, si quiere oír las opciones de nuevo marque 6. Marco el 1 inmediatamente, se escucha el mismo fondo de olas y la voz de la señorita Anfitrite se vuelve a escuchar:

-si quiere hablar con caballo marino, marque 1…y así hasta dragón marino, marco 3 por crisaor y espero…y espero…me da un agradable fondo musical que reconozco como la introducción de la sirenita, descuelgan el teléfono y su cantarina voz se escucha.

- ¿hola? Pregunta con un tono jovial y dulce, sonrío –hola, querida Giselle ¿Cómo estás? Parece alegre de escucharme.

- ¡Aioros!¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás amigo? Debo decirlo, pero las palabras se me traban ¡Hades!¡por que debo ser tan tímido!.

-no, ta, tan, bi, bien, co, como tu, Giselle, oye…estaba pensando que… ella me interrumpe - ¿si Aioros? Pregunta con interés.

-en que, que me gustaría invi, invitarte a bailar en el, corazón ardiente. Ella da un gritito de exaltación.

- ¿en el súper clubde la diosa Afrodita? Asiento –as, así es. Ella ríe ¡ríe! Uuuuf ¡que bien! eso es una buena noticia para mi.

- ¿Cuándo iríamos? Pregunta, suspiro –el próximo jueves, pasaría por ti, cenaríamos allí y bailaríamos ¿te apetece? Ella asiente audiblemente.

-te espero a las 8 amigo, debo dejarte ¡debo buscar algo hermoso que utilizar!¡adiós! sonrío.

-adiós querida Giselle, hasta el jueves. Ella repite lo mismo y cuelga ¡si!¡lo logré! Y no tartamudeé demasiado ¡hurra!

Es martes y estoy en la academia donde da clases de baile Aldebarán, estoy en frente de lo que el ha llamado muy sabiamente, el grupo de las rubias, si, todas son rubias, todas parecidas, pero ninguna tan hermosa como ella - ¡bueno!¡bueno! no las hubiera llamado chicas, si no las necesitara. Dice Alde mientras las mira a todas.

-mi amigo Aioros necesita practicar baile con puras rubias, porque está enamorado de una rubia, y necesita lograr decir halagos sin que la lengua se le enrede. Me ruborizo ¡gracias Aldebarán! Pienso en mi interior, el sonríe.

-bueno, vamos a lo nuestro. Dice feliz, la rubia número 1se me acerca, la miro y ella me mira.

- ¿y bien? ¡Dile algo! La miro y pienso en el rostro de Giselle.

-tu azul lindo es zapato. Todas ríen y yo, no tengo otro remedio que reír con ellas, para pasar mas amenamente mi gran estupidez, Alde niega.

-con tantas cosas lindas que hay que decir ¿tu te fijas en sus zapatos azules? Pregunta, asiento, me han comido la lengua los ratones, Ade suspira y se acerca.

-querida Giselle, esa blusa durazno se te ve tan bien, destaca la belleza de tu piel. La rubia 1 se ruboriza y da una de esas sonrisitas tontas.

-bien Aioros, inténtalo otra vez. Dice, aparece la rubia número 2 –verde piernas bonitas ver las hace verdad de falda bien tu. Digo mientras pienso en Giselle en esa falda verde que de verdad se vería muy bella y sexy, Alde y las chicas ríen.

-hay un largo camino por recorrer. Dice con entusiasmo, y continuamos las prácticas.

¡tengo 2 buenas noticias para ustedes! 1 ¡ya se decir piropos sin enredarme! Y 2 ¡hoy es el gran día! Discretamente, Alde ha llamado a Afrodita quien me ha vestido y preparado para la ocasión, llevo un traje con camisa negra, chaqueta y pantalón azul, zapatos negros, me veo muy elegante, en un portal dimensional hecho por Saga, bajo a Atlantía, y allí, está mi ruso rival, despeinado y con ropa deportiva, abre mucho los ojos al verme y veo como su mente empieza a sumar, le sonrío y me alejo, toco la puerta disimulada tras un trozo de pared corrediza, Giselle abre ¡por Athena! Que hermosa se ve con ese vestido rosa en detalles rojos, es asiático pero no hace mas que engalanar sus rasgos, lleva un moño sujeto con palitos chinos de cristal como el argentífero, le sonrío y me sonríe.

-guau Giselle ¡que bella te ves! Pareces una rosa, des, despertando al florecer. La hago ruborizarse ¡hurra! Ella me sonríe.

-gracias Aioros. Al fondo, está su alumno de brazos cruzados –si se sobrepasa maestra, le daré muerte. Ella se da la vuelta.

-Crisna, la parte donde mi papá me amenazaba nunca la viví y la parte donde la señorita Anfitrite lo hacía, culminó a mis 18 años, no te pongas en plan paternalista, no me esperes. Dice, se da la vuelta, me sonríe y cierra la puerta.

-andando. Dice, asiento, le tomo la mano y nos vamos hacia el portal que nos espera para llevarnos al estacionamiento del santuario.

Todo ha salido estupendo, hemos reído, hemos comigo muy bien, y ahora, estamos bailando, hemos bailado de todo, como los clubes de la diosa Afrodita, tienen 3 plantas: planta número 1, un rstaurant, con música ambietal donde la gente puede hablar y tomar y comer, por supuesto, la decoración es muy sensual y sugerente para las pasiones carnales y muy románticas, en la planta 2, hay un salón de baile, donde se coloca de todo, ritmos que la gente considera pasados de moda, nuevos y de todo y en la planta 3, hay una zona llamada, el hotel de la pasión, si, mis queridas lectoras, es para eso que se imaginan, eso tiene 2 plantas, las 40 habitaciones sencillas y las 40 suites, si, la diosa del amor y la belleza realmente se mete…como es…ah si ¡su buena ganancia con esto así! E impide los accidentes por hebriedad, estamos Giselle y yo, en la segunda planta, hemos bailado de todos, gaitas escocesas, salsa, merengue, bachata, rock, pop, vals, flamenco, changa, paso doble, en fin, de todo un poco, no sabía que se hacía pero 4 días, 1 por semana, se hacen ruedas para bailar en pareja, los ritmos elegidos: salsa casino, merengue, bachata y mambo, es una manera, de promover la academia donde da clases Alde, que es de ella igual, estoy bailando con Giselle, terminando un buen merengue, cuando el animador, nos llama a todos a una rueda, dice que es el día social de salsa casino y que los que sepamos, demos un paso al frente, como por ser guardianes, tenemos una de las mejores crianzas, nos enseñan a bailar, aparte de ser algo beneficioso y dar agilidad si estás cuidando a tu dios, en un acontecimiento social, lo bueno es mezclarte si no quieres llamar la atención, nos unimos al círculo y comenzamos a bailar, palidezco cuando lo veo ¿Cómo espectros se enteró de que la traje aquí? Eso no importa, sigo bailando hasta que me toca cambio, y así, y así, hasta llegar a mi ruso rival, quien baila tan estupendamente como yo, la rueda sigue valga la redundancia, rodando, pasamos un buen rato, cuando estoy por alejarme, el evento ha terminado, dura 2 horas una cálida mano se posa en mi hombro.

¿A dónde vas Aioros? Me pregunta Giselle con extrañeza, sonrío ¡lo ha dejado! Lo ha dejado por mi, estoy realmente feliz.

-al sanitario ¡no tardo nada! Ella asiente –te espero acá, bailando. Asiento y voy al sanitario de esa planta, cuando regreso, la situación es totalmente diferente, mi ruso rival se encuentra cerca de Giselle, quien, con su zapato de tacón, tiene a un individuo de mal aspecto atrapado, pues, lo tiene pisado por la espalda.

-estúpido gusano. La escucho decir suavemente - ¿intentabas drogarme para Poseidón sabrá que? No te lo perdonaré. Lo patea, el se le lanza encima, ella se lo quita en un santiamén, pero su vestido y su peinado, no aguantan las consecuencias de la pelea, los 2 palillos se paerten dejando su cabello suelto, Dimitri y yo, sujetamos al individuo y el, lo arrastra hacia la salida, Giselle se mira en uno de los espejos, está furiosa, ve su vestido roto, por la raja que deja ver su pierna derecha, su peninado arruinado, la atajo.

-ven conmigo. Le digo con suavidad, ella me mira, subimos hacia alguna de las habitaciones, Giselle se sienta en la cama.

-el maldito arruinó mi vestido, apuesto que… la callo –no digas nada, tiene solución el vestido y el peinado. Giselle ríe.

-no eres modista. Dice, asiento –te sorprendería saber, cuantas cosas aprende uno de estética, si vives con Dita. Digo y ante su sorprendida mirada, saco aguja e hilo, comienzo a coser su vestido con un hilo de buena calidad diestramente, ella me mira asombrada, mientras yo, trabajo.

-ya está. Digo –guau Aioros, que increíble. Dice feliz, asiento con una gran sonrisa.

-bien, andando, vamos por un par de palillos. Comienzo a decir, cuando mis ojos se posan en la peinadora, hay unos palillos para el cabello, rosa con rojo en espiral, una parte, tiene unos corazones, sonrío y los tomo junto a un cepillo rosa, que tiene una nota detrás, la leo y mi sonrisa se expande mucho mas.

-gracias diosa Afrodita. Murmuro mientras regreso y peino a Giselle, quien se queda sorprendida, me pongo de espaldas a la puerta y la veo sentada.

-te hace falta un retoque de maquillaje, pero ya estás como si nada. Ella asiente aturdida, doy un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto, ella alza una ceja - ¿sabes maquillar? Asiento con una gran sonrisa, me da su bolsito, lo abro y comienzo a trabajar, que espléndida se ve.

-regresemos abajo Aioros, la noche es joven, y yo, tengo ganas de bailar. Feliz, asiento y nos dirigimos al salón de baile ¡si!¡esta la gané yo!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He tenido unos días un poco ajetreados, por eso, no he podido pasar, pero en fin, acá estoy ¡con otro capi!

Gracias a las que les han dado una oportunidad a este fic ¡muchas gracias!

Aclaración: los piropos feos no son míos, pertenecen al loco que cree que ridiculizar y socavar el autoestima de un tercero, lo hace superior, solo los tomé prestados, porque los necesitaba.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento divertirnos con los goldies.

Consejero: Saga de Géminis.

Participación especial: Kanon de Dragón Marino, poemas cruzados.

Vaya, eso no lo podía creer, Aioros se me había adelantado, ese arquero tonto, no me malinterpreten, no me cae mal, solo es que, bueno, el quiere quedarse con mi Giselle y eso, no lo puedo permitir.

-habrás ganado la batalla, pero no ganarás la guerra. Dije, cuando me iba a disponer la primera vez a buscar a Giselle para pedirle que fuera mi chica, ya Kanon se había adelantado, y como es mi amigo, bueno, no podía hacer la canallada de quitarle a la novia, pero por la razón que haya sido, Giselle y el, ya no están juntos y es cuando yo, Dimitri, tendré mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciaré, tomo un papel de carta, elegante y caro y comienzo a deslizar un bolígrafo bañado en oro, que Mauricio me dio por mi cumpleaños, escribo un poema galante en francés, otro en ruso y otro en griego, lo sello y con una amapola, le envío el paquete con cosmos a su casa, bueno…a la casa de su alumno, se que lo leyó porque a mi celular llega un verso corto pero lleno de mucho sentimiento, algo así, como que las palabras son caricias para el alma ¡así se hace guapo! Como estamos en tiempo de paz, puedo ir al santuario de Athena y es eso precisamente, lo que voy a hacer.

Me caigo, Camus me ha dado un buen golpe helado, pierdo sensibilidad en las piernas, se que están congeladas, lo miro sonreír, mientras Antoin con un banderín de "tu puedes Muss" lo espera en las gradas, le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, el ríe y hace lo mismo mientras Camus se colorea.

¿Por qué has hecho un banderín tan tonto Toin? Antoin alza las cejas –no es un banderín tonto, es un banderín de ánimo y lo hago, porque quiero, soquete. Camus me descongela, me levanto inmediatamente con su ayuda.

-estás distraído ¿ocurre algo? Veo a Antoin, quien tiene una sonrisita maligna en el rostro.

-está enamorado ¿Qué no lo ves Muss? Ese brillo en sus ojos, la manera idiota en la que sonríe. Me ruborizo - ¡ya entendí!¡ya entendí! Camus se ríe.

-así que el arquero está enamorado, vaya ¿es Giselle?¿verdad? me coloreo mas, Antoin secunda las risas de su hermano.

-vamos Muss, no lo hagas parecer aprendiz de tomate. Camus vuelve a estallar en carcajadas –no, no, no, no so, so, so, soy apre, apre, apre, aprendiz de tom, tom, toma, tomate. Digo nervioso, si ya de por si, burlarnos de Milo fue divertido cuando estaba conquistando a la hermana del unicejo, no puedo imaginar, como se burlarán de mi, si ven que me gusta Gissy, que la amo mejor dicho.

-vamos Toin, tengo sed y tu tienes que enseñarme ese poema, para tu chica. Antoin se colorea ¡já!¡quien es el aprendiz de tomate ahora!

-porque no sea que te lo quieres copiar. Dice Antoin a la defensiva, Camus niega con una sonrisa divertida –no, solo leerlo afeminadamente como si fuera tu. Se lanza a correr, pues Antoin tiene ganas de darle un coscorrón.

- ¡me las pagarás!¡Camus soquete! Exclama mientras se aleja, el coliseo ha quedado solo, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que Toin ¡escribiré un poema! Si, voy a hacerlo, con mucha emoción, me dirijo hacia mi casa.

Estoy sentado en mi estudio, y sostengo…la hoja número 15 de mi desastre compositor, quiero decir tantas cosas y no se, por donde comenzar, me estoy volviendo loco ¡descaradamente loco! Bien, esto no puede seguir así, suspiro.

-esto no puede seguir así. Digo por fin al silencio que me rodea, recojo las bolas de papel y me alejo con mi libreta y una gran decisión hacia Géminis, llego y entro a los privados sin ninguna clase de anunciación, veo a Saga y Kanon jugando residente vil 2 muy divertidos, al parecer, es el turno de Saga.

-vamos Saga, termina mas rápido, ya quiero mi capítulo. Dice Kanon con mucha emoción, Saga bufa –espérate idiota, ya voy a culminarlo. Dice, me aclaro.

-hola Aioros ¿Qué te trae por acá? Saluda Kanon mientras Saga graba y le da el control a su hermano, miro a Kanon –nada en especial, una tontería que debo preguntarle, es algo que a Saga le interesa, nada sin importancia exagerada, una tontería. Saga asiente, coloca el cronómetro deja jugando a Kanon y se aleja conmigo a la cocina, la cual cierro.

- ¿Aioros? Pregunta sorprendido alzando las cejas, me coloco de rodillas ante su consternada mirada.

-necesitoquemeayudesahacerunapoesíaparaGiselle, telosuplico, haréloquetuquieras. Saga suspira.

-primero: levántate yo no soy Athena ni Shion; segundo: siéntate en la mesada, voy a preparar café y tercero: deja de pegar las palabras, por amor a Hermes, respira y cálmate. Asiento enérgicamente mientras Saga prepara café y unos panes con cheeze weez, nos sentamos en la mesada, todo aire, abro la boca, la tengo seca, la cierro nuevamente, trago saliva, respiro otra vez y dijo con lentitud:

- -necesito que me ayudes a hacer una poesía para Giselle, te lo suplico, haré lo que tu quieras. Saga sonríe - ¿ves? Ahora si te entendí bien…un momento…¿quieres escribirle a mi ex cuñada unos poemas? Me coloreo ante su pregunta y asiento, Saga abre mucho los ojos.

-Saga, no te lo pediría, si no lo necesitara, hice un par de borradores, 15 para ser exactos y simplemente ¡no hallo lo que quiero decir!¡por favor!¡ayúdame! el me mira, pero Aioros, sabes que los únicos 3 0km, somos: Mu, tu y yo ¿Cómo me pides algo así? Pregunta desconcertado.

-porque teniendo un hermano que fue mujeriego, adjunto a un dios que fue mujeriego, saben como conquistar chicas. Saga asintió –Julián no aprendió a hacerlo hasta mas o menos mas allá de la tarea 10 de su lista, Kanon es bueno, pero no se si te ayude…¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Milo? El es el mejor en esos menesteres, o a Shaka, ha tenido sus novias y se que es muy romántico. Suspiro, la imagen de Antoin y Camus, burlándose de mi, en tono femenino es un buen disuasor, de pedirle ayuda a Milo.

-mira, si no me quieres ayudar, lo acepto ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi mejor amigo, he venido con un problema a buscar tu consejo y tu solamente escurres el bulto, dime si no me quieres ayudar y listo. Dejo mi taza vacía y camino hacia la puerta, Saga se apresura a ir detrás de mi.

-espera Aioros. Dice, niego –déjame en paz, anda a matar zombis, es lo único que sabes hacer. Kanon llega.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? Pregunta, lo miro –tu hermano es un mal amigo. Kanon sonríe.

-a veces lo es. Afirma, Saga gruñe –muchas gracias, hermano. Dice mientras lo taladra con la mirada, Kanon ríe.

- ¿Qué necesitabas Aioros? Pregunta, lo miro –bueno, en realidad, es que yo…vaya ¡que tarde se me ha hecho! Debo ir a ver a Aioria. Digo, pero Kanon me retiene.

-no seas mentiroso, suelta la sopa. Me dice, suspiro –debo escribir unos poemas para alguien. Kanon ríe.

- ¿eso es todo?¿estás enamorado?¿de quien?¿de quien? Dime anda ¡yo quiero saber! Maldita curiosidad geminiana, suspiro.

-no es de nadi… pero mi amigo traidor, bufa –está enamorado de tu ex y la está cortejando. Me planteo seriamente la oportunidad que me ha dado Saga, de vengar mi asesinato, la sonrisa de Kanon se disuelve en un parpadeo, me estudia, lavando sus ojos en los míos.

-bueno Aioros, eres muy inocente y Giselle es muy experimentada en las artes del amor. Bufo - ¡gracias Saga!¡ahora si te mato! Saga desaparece mientras Kanon me sigue mirando.

-mas sin embargo, creo que si, si tienes posibilidades, escuché por Tom, que le gustó el paseo al que la llevaste y la dejaste gratamente sorprendida al arreglarle el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje, además, tu inexperiencia la compensa tu instinto. Saga ríe desde atrás.

- ¡si!¡virgen a los 40! Me dirijo a la cocina, Kanon me ataja –no le hagas caso a Saga, el es también virgen y nadie se queja de ello. Asiento.

-bien, supongo que algo podemos hacer, creo que le gustas, aunque no eres el único que le llama la atención. Asiento –lo se. Digo, el sonríe.

-hermano, ven a ayudarnos. Dice Kanon, cuando Saga regresa con cara de cordero que no engaña a nadie, me lanzo sobre el e intento ahorcarlo al mas puro estilo Homero Simpson, Kanon nos separa.

- ¿trajiste materiales? Me pregunta, asiento, el sonríe –bien, andando. Dice mientras nos sentamos los 3 en la mesada de la cocina, con mas café y dejando el juego de terror a un lado.

Estoy jugando con Shiohko –tío Dimitri, tío Dimitri, mira, es el tío Aioros ¡hola tío Aioros! Lo miro y el se acerca, carga al niño y le besa la frente.

-hola Shiohko ¿Cómo estás? Mi pequeñito sonríe –bien tío Aioros ¿y eso?¿vas a salir con la tía Gissy y dejar colgado al tío Dimi? Aioros y yo, nos miramos.

- ¿dejar colgado? Preguntamos a coro, Shiohko asiente con seriedad –es que el tío Tom, comentaba con el tío Mau, que te habían dejado como novia de pueblo, eso no lo entendí, pero dijo que estaba relacionado con la tía Gissy, tu y un club de baile. Decidido, voy a matar a Tom en cuanto lo vea.

-eso no pasó así. Dice Aioros conciliador –pero si, ya la tía Gissy iba conmigo. Baja a Shiohko que regresa a mi lado.

-vengo a dejarle algo a ella. Dice mientras sonríe.

-nos vemos. Aprieto los puños, Shiohko me mira.

- ¿estás bien tío Dimi? Asiento, lo miro –anda a jugar con el tío Tom. Shiohko asiente y se aleja, por sobre mi cadáver, Aioros me vuelve a ganar una.

Vaya, le dejé los poemas y la gladiola, estoy viendo televisión, con todos los locos que tengo por amigos, Antoin, Camus, Saga y Kanon, están lanzándose doritos al cabello, están aburridos y han decidido hacer una guerra de gemelos, los demás, intentamos ignorarlos mientras vemos la película, mi celular suena y me alejo para contestar, es el número de Gissy, muy nervioso respondo:

-diga. Y lo que escucho me deja atónito - ¡que clase de cabr·$%&/&%$· eres tu Aioros!¡no tenías que ser encantador conmigo!¡si al final! ¡Tan repulsiva te parezco!¡maric·$&/&%$ de mier$%&/&%·!¡sucio impotente! La detengo.

- ¿de que hablas Giselle? Pregunto confundido, ella llora ¿Giselle llorando?

- ¡ahora vas a negar lo que hiciste descarado animal!¡mira esto! Se aclara y comienza a leer con su voz irónica, llena de desprecio, Antoin y Kanon se asoman discretamente, sin quererlo, he colocado el teléfono en altavoz:

-Qué mona eres, ¿te escapaste del zoológico o te echaron los monos de la jaula?, No te saltaría encima ni aunque fuese una pulga, Flaca, si quieres caricias, usa papel higiénico, Tesoro, ¿por qué no buscas alguien que te entierre?, Me han dicho que las feas como tú hacen el amor como locas… ¿me dejas comprobarlo?, ¿Sabías que los piojos cierran los ojos antes de picarte?, Naciste tan fea que cuando eras chiquita por las noches, tu "angelito de la guarda" dormía en la habitación de al lado, Aparte de los tampones, ¿quien más te ha hecho gozar? ¡Y otras cosas como esas! Aparte claro ¡de las asquerosidades como esta! No puedo creer lo que pasa, tengo los ojos abiertos, Kanon tiene la boca abierta, Antoin está que no se lo cree.

- ¡tus ojos son estrellas!¡tus mejillas 2 manzanas!¡que linda la ensalada de frutas!¡que haríamos con mi banana!¡toma tu estúpida banana!¡y entiérrala donde no te de el sol!¡bucanero despreciable!¡porque este fue el colmo!¡yo quiero ser un pirata!¡no por el oro ni por la plata!¡sinó por ese gran tesoro!¡que tienes entre las patas! Intento defenderme.

-Giselle, yo no te escribí eso. Digo atropelladamente - ¡no me veas cara de idiota!¡zoo cerdo!¡tiene tu letra!¡no puedo creer que hayas sido tan lindo!¡si eres un patán!¡mucho peor que Dimitri y Milo! Y cuelga, me deja colgando a mi también, bajo el teléfono aturdido.

- ¿Aioros? Preguntan a coro Antoin y Kanon - ¿Qué?¿vinieron a burlarse de mi humillación actual? Ambos niegan.

-nos preocupaste y… comienza Antoin, pero Kanon lo calla.

-alguien debió haberte hecho trampas. Dice, asiento, me doy la vuelta.

-estoy indispuesto, díganle a los chicos, que lo lamento. Digo mientras corro hacia mi casa dejando a Antoin y Kanon preocupados.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien ¡acá tienen!¡otro capi!

Las canciones elegidas: 2 de reik, yo quisiera y quédate, y de los BSB shafe of my heart, y para Dimitri, pues amo, de Axel Fernando, la competencia se pone mas reñida ¡espero la disfruten!

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!¡son las mejores!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, nos regalo momentos divertidos a costa del pobre Aioros.

Consejero: Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, serenata dirigida por el padrino.

El tío Aioros se veía bastante deprimido, mamá trató de animarlo pero fue inútil porque no le quiso decir que pasaba, mamá estaba en otra de esas reuniones aburridas, esta vez, con una linda rubia de cabellos hasta los glúteos, tomaban te y hablaban de cosas que aún no entiendo, como quisiera un amigo que me ayudara a entender o que esté conmigo, así como papá Seya está con mamá…debo recordar no decirle papá Seya a papá Seya, a mi papá no le gusta, es lindo tener 2 papás, aunque adoro ser la hija de Poseidón ¡eso te da oportunidad de hacer cosas divertidas! Ojalá, tuviera guardias tan fieles como los de mi papá, son amigos, se la pasan juntos y son como una gran familia, paso por casa de Piscis y entro a los privados, el tío Dita está en la sala con Jeist, ante ellos, hay un dibujo de un vestido.

-ahorita no estoy para jugar Shaina Mu, estoy planeando los uniformes para el baile de máscaras que va a dar tu mami para los dioses y hombres acaudalados, anda a ver que hace el tío Camus. Asiento y me voy, sigo hacia Acuario, el tío Camus está con su aburrida novia Francine, no me gusta, no me trata bien, lo veo, la verdad, me da un poco de miedo, no es porque sea grosero conmigo ni mucho menos, es que es tan serio, nunca se ríe, nunca sonríe y cuando le pregunto no me dice nada, ni siquiera tiene fotos familiares, todo mundo tiene fotos en su casa, todo mundo menos el, paso de largo sin ir a los privados, los vi detrás de una columna, besándose, llego a Capricornio y entro a los privados, hay una botella con un líquido que parece chocolate, el tío Shura está sentado en la sala, el tío Aioros está a su lado, el tiene todavía esa carita triste.

-hola tío Shura, hola tío Aioros ¿Qué hacen? Pregunto llegando hasta ellos y sentándome en el regazo del tío Aioros, es muy lindo conmigo, cuando el está es como otro niño grande, es muy divertido.

-charlamos Shaina Mu. Dice el tío Shura, lo miro –ha ya ¿quieren jugar conmigo? El pone cara de espanto - ¿no iremos a jugar a la fiesta de te otra vez? Pregunta como si fuera malo, le saco la lengua.

-no solo juego a la fiesta de te. Digo enfadada, por alguna razón, un leve brillo azul me rodea, el tío Aioros me desordena el cabello que llevo en una larga trenza que me cae hasta la cintura, me gusta utilizar el cabello en trenzas.

-cariño, no le hagas caso al tío Shura, es un amargado y no entiende las bellezas de las fiestas de te, escucha ¿Qué te parece si juegas en mi casa con los rompecabezas mientras yo termino de hablar algo con el tío Shura? Pregunta, se acerca a mi de modo cómplice.

-te compré un juego de PS2 de Barbie, te puedo enseñar a jugarlo ¿quieres? Me emociono, le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- ¡gracias tío Aioros!¡eres el mejor! Me bajo de su regazo y corro hacia Sagitario, llego al privado y entro en la sala, cuando estoy por dirigirme hacia el armario donde guarda los juegos de mesa, tiene un pocotón de juegos de mesa: rompecabezas, adivina quien, twister, clue, scrable, monopoly, destreza, operando, y otros y otros y otros, veo una libreta que está abierta, me acerco a ella y veo que tiene gotitas, no entiendo porque tiene gotitas, hasta donde se, los papeles no sudan, la tomo y voy corriendo hacia casa de Escorpión, en esta, están la tía unicejo y el tío Milo en el sofá.

-hola tía unicejo, hola tío Mil. Ella me mira, con esos ojos ambar - ¿Quién te dio ese apodo para mi Shaina Mu? Pregunta interesada, medito.

-bueno, el tío Shura dice que eres hermana de un unicejo y no se quien es, así que ¡decidí llamarte tía unicejo! El tío Milo bufa –ya le enseñaré, modales a la cabra de monte. La tía unicejo lo besa como en los cuentos Disney ¡se ven tan lindos! El se suelta y me mira.

- ¿Qué quieres querida? Pregunta, corro hacia el tío Milo y me trepo en su regazo, el me quita la libreta.

- ¡oye! Protesto, el besa mi frente y la estudia con atención -mmm ¿de donde sacaste esto Shaina Mu? Pregunta –bueno, de casa del tío Aioros, pero como aún no se leer, no puedo decir que dice allí ¿me lo lees tío Mil? Le pongo esa carita, que se, que no va a fallar, el sonríe mientras la tía unicejo ahoga una risa, se aclara y comienza a leer:

Descripción de ti.

Cuando Cronos y Gea, crearon el cielo y la tierra, debieron haber pensado en ti, para hacerte tan bella y dulce, tus ojos, son como una suave pincelada del cielo, como el mar en su estado calmo, Poseidón debió haberse inspirado en ti, para el azul de sus ojos, tu cabello, es como un rayo de sol, es como oro fundido, con el que te envolvieron de luz, haciéndote resplandecer en la mas increíble obscuridad, la diosa Afrodita debió haberse inspirado en ti, pues tu rostro tiene la belleza de una estrella y la suavidad de una rosa blanca del mas bello jardín, cuando fueron a cincelar tus labios, Deméter, debió haber tomado una pluma de garza, e imbuir con esta esas puertas del aliento de ese dulce color, tus brazos y tu cuerpo, son piezas de arte, en las que quisiera adorarte, cada día de mi vida, te juro, lo que sea, daría lo que quieras, para demostrarte que mi amor es sincero, que la palabra te quiero, ya no logra encerrar todo el sentimiento, que un te amo, me tiene hambriento de ti, de tus miradas, de tus palabras, de tus caricias y de toda forma de expresión que pueda imaginarse, eres mi sol, que sales cada día para llenarme con tu luz hermosa por los días, eres mi luna, que sales cada noche, para llenarme con tu belleza serena, toda la jornada, eres lo mas bello, que han creado en consenso Apolo y Artemisa, la verdad, no tengo prisa, pero si quiero que sepas, que te amo incondicional, puro y natural, que eres lo que mas he querido desde hace un gran tiempo ancestral.

Veo a la tía unicejo suspirar, miro al tío Milo –vaya. Dice tras dar un silbido - ¿Quién le habrá ayudado con esto? Ella le hala una hebra de cabello –tus poemas son bellos cielo, pero deberías averiguar los autores o el autor de ese, para que cuando me mandes mis cartas, anexes uno que otro verso. El tío Milo asintió.

-ciertamente, deberé preguntar, bueno Shaina Mu, regrésalo a su sitio. Dice, veo al tío Aioros llegar, parece que busca esa libreta la cual, dejo en el regazo del tío Milo y corro hacia la casa de Sagitario, si alguien sabe como calmar las iras, ese es el tío Milo.

Estoy en casa de Saga, junto a Aldebarán y el dueño de casa, hemos escuchado lo terrible de la situación de Aioros –me pregunto ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Se pregunta Alde, niego.

-francamente no lo se. Respondo, Saga suspira –cuando salió de aquí, llevaba el sobre correcto, no tengo idea de cómo pasó eso. Dijo –es obvio que alguien le cambió la carta. Agrego, los 2 asienten.

-y el único que puede haber querido un distanciamiento es… comienza Alde, veo que nuestras cabezas trabajan al mismo tiempo, ya que decimos a coro:

-Dimitri. Saga bufa –si lo hizo, será un maldito. Alde suspira –en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Digo por fin.

-tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Aioros, no podemos permitir que pierda ante el príncipe ruso. Dice Alde, Saga y yo asentimos.

-bien ¿Quién nos ayudará? Pregunto, Saga sonríe.

-yo se quien, vamos. Dice mientras se apresura a correr hacia la salida de la casa.

Estamos en la casa de Cáncer –vienen a mi, para pedir ayuda, y ni siquiera muestran la señal de respeto, no me besan mi mano, ni me llaman…padrino. Dice Máscara, Saga lo golpea al tiempo que Shina Mu llega.

-déjame ver si entendí esto. Dice Alde - ¿te tardaste 20 minutos para hacer una mala imitación del padrino? Máscara sonríe.

- ¿ves a algún otro italiano que esté dispuesto a ayudarlos? Pregunta, los 3 negamos, Shaina Mu, se acerca a mi y se sienta en mi regazo.

-hola Shaina ¿en que podemos ayudarte? Pregunto –tío Mu, quiero ayudar al tío Aioros ¿Qué podemos hacer por el? Me pregunta, miro a Alde.

-íbamos a hacerle una serenata para la chica que ama ¿tienes alguna canción ideal para eso? Veo los ojos azules de Shaina Mu, clavarse en los de Alde, Máscara se aclara.

- ¿a quien le van a preguntar por fin?¿a mi? O ¿a una niña de 4 años? Saga sonríe.

-a ti, pero ella podría tener alguna idea de que podría ayudar. Alde sonríe.

-tengo un par de ideas… dice por fin y nos ponemos a discutir las canciones mientras yo, acaricio el cabello de Shaina Mu y ella juega con el mío.

Estoy acostada en mi cuarto, aún no puedo creer, la estúpida carta que Aioros me mandó ¿le gustará burlarse de mi? El otro día fue tan tierno, con esta maldita carta, fue todo un canalla, Crisna entra a mi dormitorio.

-maestra ¿está todo bien? pregunta, niego –no mi querido Crisna, no está bien. he comenzado a llorar otra vez, no entiendo porque esto me dolió tanto, se supone que Aioros y yo, somos solo mejores amigos y que siento una atracción por Dimitri, que no se como definir, todo está muy reciente, aún me estoy adaptando a los cambios.

-maestra, no me gusta verla llorar. Dice Crisna mientras me abraza, me refugio en mi alumno cuando la puerta suena.

-toqué y nadie respondió, como no estaba pasado el seguro, pues entré. Dice Dimitri, lo miro.

-Giselle querida ¿estás recordando otra vez esa carta malintencionada? Pregunta con tacto, mi ex alumno me ofrece un pañuelo que tomo enseguida, me seco los ojos y me sueno la nariz, asiento.

-no vale la pena, ven, vamos a montar hipocampos, te divertirás. Asiento y miro a Crisna.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar mejor. El asiente, me alejo con Dimitri a distraerme un rato, en efecto, lo consigo, pasear en los hipocampos me relajó, estamos sentados en una playa al atardecer, yo con mi cola, el con sus piernas, como sería menos, la única sirena de la orden antigua soy yo, estamos mirando el atardecer.

-Giselle, sabes que yo, quiero mas, quiero que seas mi compañera y mucho mas. Lo miro –Dimi yo…todavía está muy reciente para mi, la pérdida de Kanon, no se como encararlo, no voy a ser hipócrita, me gustas mucho, pero…no eres el único. El se va acercando, puedo detenerlo, pero la pregunta es: ¿de verdad quiero detenerlo? En lo que pienso esto, sus labios ya han tocado los míos, tan suaves, tan dulces, nos estamos besando, su juguetona lengua toca para abrir las puertas, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir, la imagen de cierto arquero me detiene, me separo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Dimitri –no puedo corresponderte ahora Dimi, no me pidas una respuesta, cuando ni yo se a quien apunta mi corazón, tenme paciencia. El me toma las manos y las besa en un gesto galante.

-descuida, tranquilízate Gissy, no hay prisa. Sonrío y seguimos viendo el atardecer.

Cuando miro a Saga llegar a casa, seguido de Shaina Mu, me quedo sin entender lo que pasa y cuando entre los 2, me arrastran a donde están los demás, en casa de Cáncer y veo a: Máscara, Afrodita, Milo, Mu, Aldebarán y Camus entiendo que nada ha ido bien.

-venimos a ayudarte bambino. Dice Máscara, me cruzo de brazos –no necesito ayuda, mas que un fuerte poder que me regrese al Hades. Todos ponen caras de dolor.

-no hay por que exagerar. Dice Milo, femme cejamantis está acá también.

-lo dice quien tomó mi cuaderno. Shaina Mu me hala la capa y bajo la cabeza para mirarla –en realidad, yo le pedí al tío Mil que me lo leyera, como tenía gotitas pensé que era un cuento muy bonito y como todos dicen que contabas cuentos muy bonitos, yo pensé que podrías contarme uno. Suavizo mi gesto y me agacho hasta quedar al nivel de Shaina Mu.

-no vuelvas a tomar cosas que no son tuyas ¿de acuerdo Shaina Mu? Ella asiente feliz y abraza mi cuello –de acuerdo, tío Aioros. Dice, me levanto con la pequeña en brazos y me siento en el sofá de Máscara.

-Saga nos contó a Alde y a mi. Se excusa Mu, asiento –y hemos venido a buscar ayuda con el experto en serenatas. Añade, alzo las cejas.

-pensé que los expertos en serenatas eran Milo, Kanon y Dita. Todos asienten, Máscara sonríe.

-pero yo, soy el que mas las usa y hemos decidido tu repertorio. Lo miro confundido - ¿hemos? Pregunto, Saga asiente.

-si, hemos Aioros, todos sabemos que te cambiaron la carta y hay que arreglarlo. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, los abro para verlos.

- ¿y Camus? Pregunto, el aludido sonríe –yo dirigiré a los músicos. Asiento, miro a Saga.

-bien, lo primero es una canción que explique lo que te pasa toda la vida. Máscara me muestra un título y compruebo que ese título va bien, asiento impresionado.

-la segunda pieza es una que debe decir que te vuelve loco. Dice Mu, veo el segundo título y asiento una vez mas, ambas canciones las he oído, ambas me gustan.

-la tercera debe reflejar tu desolación interna y lo infeliz que serías si no volviera a tu lado. Dice Alde, Shaina Mu me da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡y la cuarta para que sepa que es tu princesa! Dice señalando un título escrito en rosa con la letra de Dita, asiento, sonrío.

-bien, las elecciones son acertadas ¿Quién va a cantar?¿lo harás tu Mu? El aludido se colorea y niega en silencio, veo a Saga que ha tomado la misma coloración de Mu y niega con el mismo ímpetu, Milo, Camus y femme cejamantis están a punto de reírse y cuando los veo, los 3 estallan en carcajadas.

- ¡las vas a cantar tu! Exclama Camus en una buena risa, Milo lo secunda igual que femme cejamantis, siento como me coloreo.

- ¿y…yo? Pregunto en tono de voz ahogado, todos asienten.

-aún recuerdo como le cantabas canciones de cuna a Aioria. Dice Máscara - ¡pero solo era un bebé! Exploto –es igual, todos estaremos contigo. Dice Saga.

- ¡y me vestiré de Cupido! Agrega Shaina Mu muy feliz, de repente, veo entrar a Crisna en la casa, con escama y lanza en mano, apunta hacia mi, Máscara se atraviesa.

- ¿acaso eres ciego?¿no ves que tiene a una niña en su regazo? Pregunta despectivo –baja de allí, Shaina Mu. La niña lo obedece confundida y se va hacia Camus quien la toma en brazos por si acaso –ya no hay niña en su regazo, ahora ¡te mataré!¡por lacerar el honor de mi maestra! Máscara toma la lanza con las manos desnudas.

- ¡serás idiota!¡poste negro!¡Aioros no mandó esa carta tan vulgar! Crisna forcejea por su lanza - ¡es su letra! Vocifera, Camus lo mira con gelidez, siento como la temperatura baja, le da a Milo a Shaina Mu y se acerca, Crisna no puede moverse, Camus le ha congelado las piernas.

-para tu información Crisna. Dice con mucha educación, pero con un tono bien peligroso –hay habilidades caligráficas excepcionales, por si no lo sabes y tu bien sabes, que una de las cosas que nos enseñan, es poder hacer eso. Crisna lo mira.

- ¡no estarás acusando a nadie! Exclama –yo no he dado nombres. Dice Camus con serenidad, francamente, me da mas miedo cuando mas bajo habla, algo que hacemos todos, pero en el, bueno, es algo de verdad admirable.

-así que: puedes detenerte a pensar que alguien con muy buenas habilidades caligráficas, pudo imitar la letra de Aioros, copiar ese mensaje tan falto de gusto y enviárselo a tu maestra para separarlos, o…¿tu no has escuchado el famoso dicho? Pregunta Camus con ese tono de sabelotodo, que todos esperábamos oír.

-en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Responde Crisna, Camus asiente tranquilo.

-muy bien, ya que tenemos ese concepto claro ¿tendrías la bondad de retirarte? Estamos debatiendo asuntos que no son de tu mundano interés. Todos cerramos los ojos.

-no es conmigo y me duele. Dice Milo por debajo –cállate Milo. Espeta Camus, descongela a Crisna quien se aleja ofendido, todos suspiramos.

-en fin, continuemos. Dice Saga y nos enfrascamos en la planeación.

Por pedido de Shaina Mu, está vestida con una bata blanca, un nudo rosa, rosas en sus cabellos, alas y una lira dorada (todo cortesía de Dita) ella mira –no hay moros en la costa. Dice, veo las ventanas disimuladas del pilar, al igual que la terraza que se confunde en su majestad, llevo ropas de caballero, frag blanco con un lazo azul, me veo bien, un ramo de rosas rojas, los chicos se han repartido los instrumentos, Camus da la señal, la canción comienza a sonar en su introducción y yo…abro y cierro la boca como pez fuera del agua, femme cejamantis me mira.

-vamos centauro, trina como pájaro. Lo vuelven a hacer, Shaina Mu está subida en la terraza, Mu con telequinesia la ha subido allí, una vez mas la introducción y no puedo cantar.

-vamos Aioros ¿Qué cojones te pasa? Me pregunta Milo –no, no, no, no, pu, pue, pue, puedo, hac, hac, hac, hacer, hacer, hacerlo. Digo tartamudeando ¡como odio tartamudear! Camus bufa, el ambiente se empieza a enfriar.

-mira centauro, o cantas o… amenaza Máscara –le diremos a Camus que congele tus joyas familiares y se las lanzaremos al primer calamar gigante que veamos ¿has entendido? Pregunta Saga suavemente, asiento con energía.

-bien, pajarito con cascos, trina. Dice Máscara, una vez mas la introducción y la veo asomada en el balcón al lado de Shaina Mu, me sale un gorgorismo.

- ¡canta! Gritan todos al tiempo, me aclaro y comienzo:

"Yo quisiera"

"Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos  
Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices porque  
La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo  
Y te consuelo  
Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Tu te me quedas viendo  
Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando  
Y yo no se que hacer  
Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada"

Ella abre mucho los ojos y los muchachos comienzan con la segunda introducción, al darla comienzo a cantar, pero las notas se me van en una voz chillona, me pongo rojo al tiempo que Máscara y los demás dejan de tocar, Giselle alza las cejas, me volteo hacia los muchachos.

-auxilio. Susurro - ¡caaaaaantaaaaaaaaa! Gritan todos, Máscara quien junto a Camus llevan las guitarras me dan la introducción, me aclaro y comienzo:

"Quédate"

Esta vez, no tuve tiempo de escaparme  
esta vez su poder fue mas que yo

Ahora se que eres tu a quien buscaba  
ahora se que mi miedo he de vencer  
ahora se que ya tengo que acercarme  
ahora se que no hay timepo que perder

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar

Quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de mirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar

Que voy a hacer, para que tu me hagas caso  
que voy hacer, para hacerte comprender  
que voy hacer, para estar siempre a tu lado  
que voy hacer, esperandome vas bien

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar  
quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de admirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar

Y no puedo evitar, que contigo quiero estar  
y ya quema el deceo de algun dia poderte besar

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar

Quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de mirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar"

Ella me miraba, de verdad, me estudiaba, como un amanecer, me sonríe –Aioros ¿tu no? Comienza a preguntar mientras Shaina Mu le toma la mano, Mu las teletransporta al suelo, Giselle me mira.

¿tu nunca enviaste esa carta? Niego –traté de decírtelo por teléfono Gissy, para mi tu eres lo mas importante y yo te, te, te, te, te. Otra vez estoy tartamudeando ¡espectros! Pero gracias a Athena (o gracias a Ares) tengo unos compañeros muy extrovertidos.

- ¡te ama! Gritaron a coro –no comió en 3 días. Dice Máscara, lo qiero como matar –tomaba la poesía original y lloraba como niñita. Agrega Saga, estoy considerarlo en matarlo.

-pero lo importante es que te ama. Dice Mu sonriente, cuando se esté declarando a alguien, ya verá –te ama desde toda su vida. Agregan Milo y Camus como quien no quiere la cosa.

-dile que si, tía Gissy. Comienza a rogar Shaina Mu, ella se acerca y me abraza, le doy el ramo y la abrazo.

Oh, siento todas las cosas feas que te dije. Me murmura,sonrío y le beso la frente –no hay cuidado. Digo.

- ¡que esperas animal!¡bésala! exclama Máscara, me coloreo –be, be, be, be ¿besarla? Milo se ríe junto a femme cejamantis.

- ¡verdad que Aioros es 0km!¡igual que Saga y Mu! Grita a todo pulmón el bichito azul, Los aludidos se colorean ¡menos mal que el único no soy yo! Giselle trata de esconder la risa, la miro apenado.

Lo lamento. Digo –tiempo al tiempo. Responde ella, cuando vemos a otro grupo de músicos, ella y yo, aún seguimos abrazados, Máscara y los demás se ponen a tocar.

¡trina centauro! Me ordena Sebastián, Y con Giselle abrazada, me pongo a cantar al tiempo que mi rival, lo hace desde atrás:

"(La Forma De Mi Corazón)"

"Baby por favor intenta perdonarme  
Quédate aquí, no saques el resplandor  
Abrázame ahora, no te enojes  
Si cada minuto me hace más débil  
Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto  
Oh si

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

La tristeza es hermosa  
La soledad es trágica  
Así que ayúdame, no puedo ganar esta guerra, oh no  
Tócame ahora, no te enojes  
Si cada segundo me hace más débil  
Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Estoy aquí con mi confesión  
No tengo nada más que esconder, no más  
No se por donde empezar  
Para mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Estoy mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
No quiero nunca hacer el mismo viejo papel  
O mantenerte en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón"

"o en lo ajeno y lo que es mío  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido"

A mitad de canción, me entran los nervios el entra tan bien desde la primera nota y yo gorgoreé, tragué saliva, me amenazaron y demás, los chicos se ponen a cantar para ayudarme y terminamos la canción, Dimitri se acerca a Giselle, veo como lo mira y mis brazos caen sin vida a mi alrededor.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Dimitri? Pregunta ella molesta –traerte una serenata claro, después del beso en la playa, pensé que te gustaría. Me quedo helado ¿beso en la playa?¡Máscara tenía razón! Los escucho a todos:

- ¡uuuuuuuh! La miro - ¿lo besaste? Le pregunto dolido, ella me mira –el me besó, yo le respondí, pero me detuve. Le di las flores ¿Cómo pude soñar en competir con Dimitri? Es decir ¡el es tan extrovertido! Tan buscado por las chicas, Kanon tiene razón, seguro querrá a alguien experimentado que a mi, miro a los muchachos, todos me miran con rostros dolidos, cargo a Shaina Mu.

- ¡Aioros!¡espera! exclama Giselle, la miro –debo irme, estoy con responsabilidades allá arriba. Ella se acerca y me coloca la mano en el hombro.

Tu serenata fue maravillosa, me encantó. La miro –si, pero al parecer, no soy suficiente para ti. Digo, ella se queda con la mano extendida, comienzo a alejarme cuando escucho un gran golpe.

¡Dimitri!¡eres un cabr·$$%&&· hijo de put·$%&/&%$··!¡vete a la chingada! Grita mientras trata de alcanzarme, pero ya los chicos y yo, desaparecemos en un portal hecho por Saga.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!

La competencia se pone un poquito ruda, nada mas, pero descuiden, aún faltan capis y mas hostilidad entre los eternos rivales.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los pobres infortunios de Aioros.

Consejero: Aioria de Leo, picnic de reconciliación.

Baaaaa ¡no hay nada peor que un sagitario deprimido! Demonios ¡como odio a Giselle! Bien, nunca me había caído mal, jamás, jamás de los jamaces hasta el pasado jueves ¡mujeres! Como puede rechazar a mi hermano, por Dimitri ¡quien tiene un harén de amantes! Milo pertenecía a ese grupo, pero desde que encontró a femme cejamantis, bueno, salió del club, estoy mezclando una torta de chocolate, un brownie para hacer una gran combinación llamada terrina de chocolate ¡eso animará a mi hermano! Y yo, el gran Aioria de Leo, seré el causante de que recuerde su sonrisa y olvide a esa bruja, pienso presentarle a unas chicas de mis clases de cocina, se que será una buena idea,estoy pensando en esto, cuando siento un cosmos que quiere esconderse, es Aldebarán otra vez, cuando cocino (no se como demonios se entera) aparece en mi casa con la sublime intención de catar (o mejor dicho tragar) los elementos de mi cocina, mientras hacía unas pizzas para una noche de terror, se comió toda la masa, los hongos, las aceitunas y el queso, total, que Saga debió entrar al mercado cerrado de Athenas, para poder reabastecerme de materiales y así poder hacer las pizzas, lo mismo, con la torta de cumpleaños de los 6 adorables enanos que cuidamos de vez en cuando, siento su cosmos acercarse, aunque sus pasos no se escuchan, dejo el bol en la mesada me doy la vuelta y…

¡relámpago de voltaje! Aldebarán sale disparado a la pared - ¡Aioria! Grita - ¡que malo eres! Exclama sobándose, no le ha dolido gran cosa, pero quiere hacerse el cachorro, coloco mis manos en mis caderas.

-no me digas Aldebarán, ahora, cuéntame ¿Cómo te enteraste que cocinaba? Pregunto, el se hace el desentendido.

- ¿tyo? Iba a ver a Shaka porque…me tenía un cd de samba, y cuando paso…detecto el olor ¡y pensé que mi buen amigo! Podría brindarme algo. Sonrío –si claro, y yo soy el ratón peréz, se mas convincente que eso. Digo, el me mira.

-anda Aioria ¡no me negarás un pedacito! Exclama con una muy mala imitación del gato con botas, sonrío –oh, si que lo haré, fuera. Con un destello de cosmos lo mando afuera y con otro, cierro las puertas que Alde comienza a golpear (cual bestia hambrienta) coloco rock a todo volumen y me dedico a ignorar sus bramidos y alaridos.

Estoy en mi dormitorio, no he querido levantarme ¿de que sirve? Si todo en mi vida está tan mal, Shaina Mu entra –tío Aioros, no te puedes quedar todo el día en la cama, no estás enfermo. Dice mientras me mira, lleva un curioso traje de enfermera que no me da buena espina.

-estoy enfermo del corazón Shaina Mu. Le digo, ella me mira –el tío Shura dice que cuando está enfermo del corazón busca a una linda tía con la cual subir al cielo…¿tienes idea de que quiso decir? Escupo las amígdalas, Shura me las va a pagar ¡le dio ese mensaje a la niña porque sabía que ella me lo transmitiría palabra por palabra! La niña sonríe.

-si necesitas una enfermera, acá estoy yo tío Aioros ¿puedo oír tu corazón?¿puedo?¿puedo? le sonrío.

- ¿con que vas a oír mi corazón Shaina Mu? Le pregunto divertido, palidezco al ver el instrumental médico ¡el instrumental médico del tío Mich! Oh ¡Hades!¡enciérrame en el tártaros! Ella sonríe.

-cuando sea grande, seré doctora, como el tío Cam, el tío Toin y el tío Sorrento. Me paso las manos por los cabellos.

- ¿el tío Muss sabe que tomaste estos instrumentos? Shaina Mu medita -nop. Dice por fin, su rostro se le vuelve a iluminar.

- ¿puedo oírte el corazón? A esa carita, no hay quien se le resista, suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-está bien Shaina Mu, puedes oír mi corazón. Ella sonríe y ríe - ¡yuuuuuupiiiii! Exclama mientras se monta en mi cama con el instrumental, que ruego al dios de turno, que no se le caiga, porque haí si que es verdad, que no la vamos a contar.

He culminado mi creación, al fin está lista ¡la súper terrina de chocolate! La dejo reposar y la observo como quien observa su grandiosa creación, dejo caer los escudos de las puertas y una persona entra, cuando me doy la vuelta, para volver a echar a Aldebarán, veo a Giselle.

-tu. Le digo señalándola con el dedo índice –arpía despreciable que juegas con el corazón de mi hermano. ella endurece su mirada-

-bájale a tu fuego cachorro, vengo a hablar contigo y no quiero que me juzgues. Río - ¡como no!¡te besuqueaste con Dimitri en la playa! Giselle sonríe de una manera sardónica.

-y tu te acostaste con la actual de Milo, nadie te ha cortado la cabeza por eso. Trago saliva.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto –el mundo de los guardianes de dioses, es muy pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño, digamos que tengo un par de amigas en el inframundo. Se me acerca y la estudio –he venido para pedirte ayuda Aioria y solo quiero un monosílabo si o no. Le clavo mis ojos en los suyos.

-depende. Ella saca su lanza –eso no es un monosílabo, te lo repito: si o no, esas son las únicas 2 respuestas que quiero. La estudio, la promesa de esa lanza en algún lugar de mi, no me hace gracia.

-si ¿Qué quieres? Ella baja su lanza solo un poco –quiero que tu hermano me perdone, Aioria, la verdad, ese beso en la playa ocurrió porque estaba confundida, y aunque tu, no te mereces estas explicaciones de mi parte, bueno, yo de verdad quiero a tu hermano. Asiento.

-pero también quieres al otro. Ella suspira y cierra los ojos.

-no voy a mentirte, estoy en una vorágine emocional, pero cuando tu hermano se fue…mi corazón se rompió detrás del portal de Saga. Abrí mucho la boca ¡eso si era toda una declaración! Ella abrió sus ojos y yo, me apresuré a cerrar mi boca.

- ¿me ayudarás? Pregunta –muy a mi pesar, ya me comprometí. Respondo mientras la miro, Giselle sonríe.

-bueno, gracias por prestarme tu cocina ¿puedes distraer a tu hermano? Pregunta mientras toma uno de mis delantales y se lo coloca.

- ¡oye tu! Yo soy el único quepuede trabajar en mi cocina ¿lo entiendes? Pregunto con filo, ella vuelve a alzar su lanza.

- ¿en serio? Yo creo que no. Bufo, que problema, con que esta niña, también sea leo como yo, muy ofendido, tomo mi terrina y voy hacia la casa de mi hermano.

Estoy jugando con Shaina Mu, inesperadamente su visita ha hecho que me levante de mi cama, sobretodo cuando dijo que tenía un bonito corazón, hemos puesto a buen recaudo los instrumentos médicos de Camus, cuando veo a mi hermano llegar.

-hola Aioria. Abro mucho los ojos, al ver lo que tiene en sus manos ¡es una terrina de chocolate! Me quedo como lelo mirándolo.

-si, ya lo se, bueno hermano, es para ti. Asiento y acompañado de Shaina Mu y mi hermano, voy hacia mi cocina, nos sentamos a comer la terrina con unos grandes vasos de leche, ya Shaina Mu tiene el característico bigote que se forma al tomar leche.

-gracias por esto hermano. Digo sinceramente, el gesto me ha conmovido, Aioria asiente.

- hermano, quiero que sepas que allá en mi casa, está la bruja preparando una canasta de picnic, para que vayas con ella. Me quedo frío de repente - ¿Giselle está en tu casa? Pregunto, Aioria pone los ojos en blanco.

-es lo que acabo de decir. Argumenta, sonrío y asiento, corro a mi dormitorio y me visto, cuando salgo, está allí, con unos jeans rosado medio y una camisa rosada clara, se ve hermosa, ha tejido su cabello en una hermosa trenza.

-hola Aioros. Saluda, asiento, los ratones me han comido la lengua - ¿gustas venir a un picnic conmigo? Pregunta, asiento nuevamente, mi hermano bufa.

-bueno, ya váyanse, te guardaré la terrina hermano. Sonrío –muchas gracias Aioria. Digo mientras salgo con Giselle de la casa dejando a mi hermano cuidando de Shaina Mu.

Llegamos a un acantilado rocoso, ella coloca uno de los manteles de mi hermano en el suelo, se sienta, yo igual, la miro y ella me mira.

-se que la última vez que nos vimos, no fue agradable para ti. Asiento mientras la estudio.

-Aioros, yo…no puedo negar lo que pasó, espera…no te vayas, déjame explicarme. Suspiro.

-se que estás aún de duelo por lo de Kanon Giselle, pero pensé que me valorabas mas que a…bueno, que a el. Ella sonríe –oh Aioros, que cosas dices. Me abraza ¡Giselle me está abrazando! Esto puede ir muy bien, con suavidad besa mi mejilla, sus labios haciendo un camino de besos se detienen justo al tocar mis labios, estoy rematadamente rojo.

-no, no, no, h, he, he, be, bes, besa, besado, a na, na, nadie. Ella sonríe, su dulce aliento a menta toca mi nariz.

-lo se, déjate llevar, yo te enseñaré. Dice mientras me besa, woooooooooojooooooooo ¡wooooow! Realmente, es lo máximo, realmente lo máximo, de haberlo sabido, habría intentado robarle un beso antes, pero mejor así, voy probando con indecisión, pero ella, me va llevando poco a poco, hasta que me voy sintiendo mas y mas cómodo y comienzo a regresarle el beso con decisión, nos soltamos, porque teníamos que tomar aire.

-que dulce eres Aioros, que apasionado. Sonrío - ¿no lo hice mal? Pregunto, ella sonríe.

-no se notaba que fueras primerizo, realmente no. Río –gracias, Giselle. Le subo el mentón, esto lo he visto hacer a buena parte de mis hermanos de armas, ella cierra los ojos y la beso exprimentando ser el dominante, recorro sus labios, me deleito en su sabor y ella responde, no se que decir, yo la amo y realmente lo estoy disfrutando, pero no se si ella realmente me ama, o soy el chico dulce de turno, o que escalafón ocupo en su vida, como intuyendo la respuesta, sonríe.

-déjate llevar. Me dice –dale tiempo al tiempo, se aclarará todo. Asiento, cuando veo 2 cosas, un gran oso negro que ha huido con nuestra comida y…¡Démeter! Un nido de hormigas rojas con hormigas amarillas, Giselle se levanta, pero yo, no tengo tanta suerte, se meten dentro de mis pantalones y comienzan a picarme, mientras ella va por el oso, yo sufro de las picaduras de las hormigas ¡por Athena!¡como duele! ¡haaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!¡acaban de picarme en mi…!¡haaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! me quito toda la ropa y comienzo a sacudirla como frenético, no se van, es como si tuviera miel o algo, espectros ¡espectros! Debo hacer algo, o me comerán vivo, salto de la roca.

- ¡no Aioros! Escucho la voz de Giselle antes de pegar mi cabeza con una piedra.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la tardanza, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Mmm, trampa de la dura, veamos como afectará esto la relación en construcción.

¡Gracias a todas por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias divertidas.

Consejero: Shaka de Virgo, paseos combalecientes.

Veo una luz al despertar, espectros, como me duele la cabeza, la luz amarilla de una lámpara me hace guiños desde donde estoy, un rostro se atraviesa en esa luz –Aioros ¿estás bien? pregunta esa voz de sirena, es tan hermosa, me siento embobado de solo escucharla, poco a poco, mi visión se va clareando, con su cabello suelto cayéndole por un lado de su hombro derecho está Giselle.

-hola… digo en tono soñador, ella sonríe y de repente, su rostro se quintuplica, otro rostro se asoma en mi visión, es el rostro de Shaka –Aioros ¿Cuántas Giselles vez? Pregunta con calma.

-5, pero yo quiero a la original. Ella se ríe y eso es música para mis oídos –me voy a quedar contigo esta noche Aioros, debo cuidarte. Dice con calma.

-quédate para siempre. Digo, Shaka se ríe –cuando te recuperes del aturdimiento, te dará un ataque de timidez. Estoy como ido, miro hacia los 5 rostros que comienzan a volverse 4 –me llamas si presenta náuceas o algo así. Indica Shaka con calma, Giselle asiente.

-seguro Shaka, te llamaré. El asiente y se va, ella se seienta a mi lado y pone su mano en mi frente, en lugar de sentirlo piel contra piel, siento que toca un material extraño y subo mi mano, la cual queda sobre la suya mientras mi otra mano, toca el material extraño.

-tengo una venda. Digo incrédulo, las 4 Giselles, se van haciendo 3.

-así es Aioros, te diste un buen golpazo. Dice con calma, asiento.

-tengo hambre. Digo mientras sonrío con dificultad, alguien entra a mi dormitorio de repente.

-bona será ragazos. Dice Máscara con ánimo, Giselle se da la vuelta –hola Máscara ¿Qué traes allí? Pregunta interesada.

-la pared, nos dijo que el tonto cursi está enfermo, así que todos le traeremos algo, en mi personal caso, te hice esta pizza, tu favorita. Abro mucho los ojos.

-gracias Máscaras. Digo con educación, el…ellos…alzan las cejas.

-estás peor de lo que pensaba. Dijo mientras besaban en la mejilla a mis Giselles, Camus llega tras Máscara –hola Aioros, Shaka oportunamente me informó de tu contusión craneal, que bueno que Giselle se va a quedar contigo, puedes presentar mareos, confusión, una leve amnesia, pero es normal, cómete todo lo que te trajimos y reposa. Intento sentarme y el mundo da una horrorosa vuelta.

-tranquilo, respira, Giselle, por favor ayúdalo a sentarse. Indican los Camus con tranquilidad –al parecer está viendo múltiple. Comenta Giselle.

-un síntoma de lo mas natural, en fin, Aioros,te traje una torta de queso, espero que te guste, ya que la he elaborado yo mismo. ¡wow! Camus no hace tortas de queso para nadie, excepto aquellos que le importan, sonrío.

-muchas gracias Camus. Ellos…el…despliega una sonrisa auténtica y muy cálida, se acerca a mi –para conquistar, ofrécele de tu ración, dáselo con tu cucharilla y luego, bésala, es una técnica de seducción básica y si, si funciona. Asiento, el se despide jovial y se va,entra Shura.

-ostia tío, me cag…en el cabr…que te ha hecho esta jilipollada. Giselle se molesta –el vocablo, Shura Alexander. El frunce el ceño.

-vale, vale. Dice mientras me mira –te he traído una casuela de mariscos, para que te foguees. Dice –muchas gracias Shura. Sonrío tras agradecer, el se acerca a mi.

-aprovéchalo, mira que los mariscos son afrodiciacos y pueden ayudarte a foll… le tapo la boca.

- ¡ya entendí! Exclamo comenzando a avergonzarme, el se suelta y emite una risita, las 3 Giselles que se van transformando en 2, alzan las cejas.

-vale, vale, os dejaré solos. Dice Shura divertido, ella pasa la mano por mi cabeza vendada.

- ¿Qué te decía Shura? Pregunta con calma, trago saliva –nada de relevancia. Digo con calma, Milo y Margareth entran con alegría.

-hola coco vendado. Saluda Milo con efusividad, Margareth saluda a Giselle y me da un beso en la mejilla –te trajimos un mousse de chocolate con fresas. Dice con calma, Milo se acerca a mi para acomodarme las almohadas, mientras argareth y Giselle cotillean alegremente del próximo disfraz de Afrodita.

-este mousse te servirá para que se rinda a ti, comienzas con un juego inocente, ya sabes, comer mousse en partes privadas y luego te desaces de su ropa…será divertido. Estoy tanrojo, tan avergonzado ¡a donde creen esta cuerda de depravados que voy! Obviamente que hacia allá, pero ¡quería la parte del cortejo primero! Margareht como que lo notó.

-tranquilo Milo, déjalo en paz, quiere ir, sección por sección, el asiente y se van.

-no quiero ni imaginar, que te han dicho. Dice Giselle, suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-ignóralo, solo cosas sin importancia. El resto llega y trae mas alimentos, poco a poco se van y Gissy y yo, nos quedamos solos.

Estoy sentado con Shiohko en el gran salón de banquetes, Tom y Kassa están sentados uno al lado del otro, falta alguien pero a mi señor, parece no importunarle su ausencia.

-mi señor ¿la oceánida de Crisaor? Pregunto, el me mira con atención, al igual que la señora Shaina.

-me ha dicho que se quedará en el santuario de Athena, tiene un asunto que atender. Antoin deja escapar una risita.

- ¿un asunto que atender mi señor?¿de casualidad ese importante asunto no comienza con A y termina en S? mi señor le guiña el ojo cómplicemente a Antoin, debajo de la mesa, aprieto los puños.

-creo que si. Dice por fin, la señora Shaina ríe al igual que los demás y yo, debo admitir que la broma del oso y las hormigas aunque divertida al principio fue una muy, muy, muy mala idea.

-creo que ese par terminará junto. Augura la señora Shaina, por sobre mi cadáver –disculpem. Digo colocándome de pie, todos me miran.

- ¿algún problema Dimitri? Pregunta mi señor –en lo absoluto, solo se me ha quitato elapetito, disculpen. Digo mientras salgo enojado del comedor.

Ha sido maravilloso ¡ha sido maravilloso! Valió la pena estar enfermo toda la noche, aunque tuve náuceas, lo mejor fue que conservé el contenido de mi estómago en el, la torta de queso de Camus realmente estuvo grandiosa y la pizza de mi querido Máscara ¡ni hablar! Pero lo mejor fue el mousse de fresas y chocolate de Milo, si, llevó a unos cuantos besos y unas cuantas caricias, no pasadas del límite de la descencia pero si, bastante…placenteras, bueno, lo mejor fue que para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, durmió del otro lado de mi camay aunque mientras estábamos dormidos no nos tocamos, fue muy bonito despertar con ella a la mañana siguiente allado y pensé: que si debía pelear el resto de mi vida, no me importaba, siempre y cuando las parcas me dejaran regresar a su lado y poderme despertar con ella, cada mañana de mi vida, estaba en el baño y yo, esperando a que saliera,la puerta se abre.

-hola hermano. Saluda Aioria, hago un gesto de cabeza al tiempo que la puerta se abre, Giselle sale, yo me levanto de la cama y corro hacia allá, cierro la puerta mientras mi soñadora mente me representa algo que he decidido llamar: mi vida de casado, y si va a ocurrir así, pues me caso ya, mas bien en este instante ¡Hera!¡donde firmo! Pero salgo del baño sin ningún incidente, Aioria me mira tras emitir un muy gatuno bufido.

-tu disque esposa, está en la cocina. Me dice, sonrío –vamos Aioria, Giselle no es tan mala. El cierra sus ojos hasta dejar 2 rendijas azules –ese es el problema, la palabra "tan". Sonrío y como quien no quiere la cosa, lo ignoro.

-claro, ignórame a mi, arquero enamorado, cuando te rompa el corazón ¿sabes quien te va a consolar? Yo no, seguro que no, porque tu nunca me haces caso, ignoras lo que digo y no me prestas atención. Yo iba por delante tarareando:

-"quiero beber los besos de tu boca, como si fueran gotas de rocío"…. Y Aioria atrás con su cermón.

- ¿me estás escuchando Daniel? Me doy la vuelta un poco exasperado –si Gerardo, te escucho. El se cruza de brazos imitando mi ademán.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que dije? Reflexiono a su pregunta –que cuando tengamos los niños…no les harás de canguro y si ella pudiera seguro volver con Kanon…me dejaría tirado. Aioria asiente.

-vaya, al menos me escuchas. Bufo –siempre te escucho. El gruñe.

-pero no aplicas mis consejos, piénsalo hermano, en esto, tengo mas razón que tu y no es por ser arrog… sigo mi camino dejando de prestarle atención.

-"estoy enamorado, y su amor me hace grande heihe, estoy enamorado y que bien, que bien me hace amarte". Y Aioria detrás de mi mientras abro el ala norte de mi casa, para pasar por la sala de batallas rumbo al ala sur, donde está la cocina, el comedor, el jadrín, mi estudio y mi cuarto de revelado.

-y si, ya se que la amas, pero es una cuaima. Me detengo y Aioria choca conmigo - ¿cuaima?¿cuaima le dices tu a mi Giselle? Que yo recuerde, y tengo muy buena memoria, Marin a ti te guindó del punto mas alto del coliseo durante un día entero, porque se enteró de tu desliz con femme cejamantis, además, de tener que ir a limpiar su casa, lavar su ropa, arreglar su carro, llevarla de compras a expensas de tu black card y aún preguntas quien es la cuaima. Sigo mi camino, abriendo el otro lado de la casa.

-eso fueron circunstancias diferentes hermano, Marin y yo, tenemos años de novios, pero ustedes, ni eso. Gruño –Zeus, te llevaré una vid de unas, si haces que Simba cierre su bocota. Al fin, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

- ¡Aioria! Exclama Seya con alegría –Marin te busca. Mi hermano me mira y desaparece con Seya, cuando por fin, logro entrar en silencio, tras cerrar, me dirijo a la cocina, donde espera un banquete, mi Giselle y yo, desayunamos y luego decidimos ir aljardín botánico de Athenas.

Los espié y ahora, se que estánen el jardín botánico, no voy a dejar que eso le pase a mi Giselle, que esté feliz con el arquero, el ha cortado una rosa galantemente mientras iban al sitio y se la ha dado a ella, como me voy a divertir, una abeja sale de la nada y pica al arquero, pero otras mas, van por Giselle y mientras el arquero corre despavorido por medio jardín botánico, otras abejitas han picado a mi amada un poquito, aparezco de la nada.

¡largo todas! Exclamo, como naturalmente las abejas me obedecen, se alejan a picotear a Aioros, quien, corre como un mandril con las manos en su parte posterior trasera, que es en donde mis abejitas se hanafincado mas, Giselle me mira.

- ¡oh Dimi!¡que bueno que estás aquí! Exclama, sonrío –pasaba por aquí y mira nada mas, que espectáculo, ven Gissy, yo te ayudo. Con mucha suavidad comienzo a quitarle los aguijones de las abejas.

-gracias Dimi, no tengo idea de porque eso ha pasado. Le beso la frente –seguro vieron la hermosa flor que eres. Ella se ruboriza un poco.

-si esa es la consecuencia, prefiero ser una perla. Dice, sonrío –tranquila Gissy. Digo con suavidad, la abrazo posesivamente.

-Dimitri, estoy saliendo con Aioros. Replica,muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado –no lo veo por acá. Digo.

-las abejas deben estarlo picoteando. Niego –no lo creo, vamos Gissy. Lo buscamos pero por otro lado, coloqué una ilusión excelente, de Aioros besandoa una chica, Giselle abrió mucho los ojos.

-creo que vuestro arquero, no es tan inocente como vos creíais. Digo con suavidad, ella se abraza a mi.

-vamos a casa, Dimitri. Dice y dessaparecemos ambos, en un chorro de agua.


End file.
